particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizens
Turquoise |Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title =Seats in Local Assemblies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayorships|Seats3 = |Website = www.Citizens.lt|party_logo = |politics =Politics of Luthori|political parties =Political Parties in Luthori|elections =Elections in Luthori}} Citizens - Party of the Citizenry or commonly referred to as Citizens or '''C's '''was a political party based upon progressive liberal values mixed with fiscally right-wing policies. It largely promotes secularism and republicanism. At it's peak the party held 55 seats in the Imperial Diet, 103 seats in local assemblies, 69 being in Orange Duchy, and it held three of the twenty Mayoral positions. History The party was founded in March 3906 following the 3905 General Election in which Creasy had grown disillusioned by the parties who laid out a vision of a left-wing ideal or a right-wing ideal. She worked with several academics to found a broad centrist based party taking the economics of the right and the social progression of the left. The party would spend the first years of its life in opposition with a stable government having been arranged following the 3905 election. The AAL-CPL-LA Coalition was considered a very right-wing one. Founder Creasy in early 3907 said she would run on the Orange list for parliament and the party aggressively campaigned in the region. In the 3909 General Election the party won 11.2% of the national vote and 40 seats, the region performed the best in Orange coming a close second winning 22 out of the 71 seats. The party entered into coalition talks with Choice in the hopes of locking out the socially conservative parties. Following two years of an interim government led by the previous coalition and several collapsed talks, fresh elections were called in which C's increased their share of the vote and won in Orange. The party entered into fresh talks in the hope of entering coalition government. They eventually entered into coalition with Choice, and Creasy became Minister of Finance, but shortly after the agreement the AAL collapsed forcing new election, in which the party came third and re-entered coalition talks. However following a membership ballot the party entered into coalition government with the Conservatives and the Liberal Alliance, to form a fiscally right-wing government. In 3915 Creasy fell seriously ill following work related stress and the loss of her mother a year earlier, she resigned from the party's leadership, the party lacking direction and a leader called a National Conference. At the conference Christian Mulcair was elected leader of the party, in the first round, the party also renamed themselves to the Free Democrats (Luthori) in a bid to give the party new direction. Political Positions According to its declared identity signs, C's advocates three basic lines of action: 1. Defense of individual rights. 2. Defense of social rights as well as the welfare state. 3. Regeneration of democracy and of political life. Economics The party believes in the principles of free trade and the free market and is opposed to large companies having a monopoly and believes in the break up of monopolies. The party describes most modern economies as 'crony capitalism' and claims to support small businesses with lower 'red tape' and lower businesses taxes. Welfare The party believes in the ability of the public to choose between private and public services proposes a private and public healthcare along with education. It also believes that benefits and the welfare state should be there to help people back into work. Social Issues The party is socially considered left-wing and supports the rights of women and the LGBT Community and has stated they will continue to do so until every person is equal and isn't judged on the basis of skin colour, orientation, etc. The party in the past has called for abortions to be allowed in non-emergencies and has also stated it should be covered by universal healthcare. Leadership Election Results Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Political Parties in Luthori